The Ultimate Crystal
by Litayoliechi
Summary: New enemies, yet old? New Sailors, yet the oldest there is? What is this? Can the Sailors figure it out?
1. Prologue

Hip-long gray-haired woman in a tan dress, just like Serenity's turned around. Her mouth opened and moved, but it was as if nothing came out. All that could be heard was the sound of bombs dropping, buildings falling and people screaming.   
Her light pink, weary eyes showed the message she needed to get across perfectly clear. 

"Run!" The gray-haired woman called to a girl wearing an emerald-green, strapless, ankle-length dress. 

The girl shook her head. 

The woman stepped forward and put her small hands on the girl's shoulders. 

"Run... please!" she shouted, but it was heard as an audible whisper. 

"No, Mother! Not without you!" the girl screamed back. 

"GO NOW!" The woman said to her daughter with such firmness that being loud was unnecessary. "Go, my daughter. I will meet you in the main courtyard. I promise." 

The woman turned her daughter toward a small, golden door as her gray hair blew in her face. Her daughter reached out and gently brushed it away, 

The woman took girls' hand and kissed it as she tried to hold back her tears. 

Finally, the woman pleaded with her daughter one last time. 

"Crysta... Please go. I promise I will come to the courtyard." 

Before her daughter had a chance to answer, the woman pushed the girl through the golden door. Crysta turned and faced her mother. 

"A promise..." Crysta thought as she turned and rain down the hall. Her white hair quickly followed behind her. 

The gray-haired woman watched her daughter run away down the hall. Her eyes were filled with the tears of a possible, final-good-bye. 

The woman quickly faced the sky as a large, black cloud began moving in. The woman cupped her hands together. A small, blue light appeared in the cupped palms of her small hands. 

~~~~ 

The girl ran down the golden hall as fast as she could. The walls were adorned with portraits of past rulers and gods. 

The girls white hair was flowing gracefully behind her as it gently dusted the walls as she ran down the golden hall. She came upon a swirling staircase, and with no hesitation, began running down it. 

As she ran, she noticed the walls were no longer golden and the steps she took were uneven. The tip of her shoe caught a groove in one of the stairs. 

As Crysta fell forward, an arm dusty, light blue sleeve caught her. 

Suddenly, Crysta's life flashed before her eyes. This was the end. 

"You need to be more careful, Crysta," said a kind, male voice. 

Crysta looked up and sighed in relief. 

"Winston!" she said as the man helped her regain composure. 

"Oh, Winston! I have to get to the courtyard! My mother promised to meet me there!" she said rashly in a shaky voice. 

Winston nodded as his long, brown bangs fell in front of his left eye. 

"We shall go then," he said, taking Crysta by the hand and leading her carefully to the courtyard. 

The courtyard was an island with 6 different pathways out to 6 different doors. In the water, which was now black with dirt and debris, the once, beautiful water lilies were wilted and brown.  
Crysta tightened her grip on Winston's hand as they walked to island. 

From the pathway next to the one Winston and Crysta had stepped off of came a girl with a dirt-covered, ruby-colored dress. The skirt of her dress was torn at her knees and short sleeved. 

"Princess," she said simply as she stopped 4 steps away and bowed as part of her long, brown hair fell over her shoulder. 

"Emily, where are..." Crysta began as another girl started to walk toward the group from another pathway. 

This girl was normal height and wore a faded, old lavender dress that complemented her light blue hair beautifully. 

"Madam Crysta, Sarah shall be here soon," she said. 

"Belle," Crysta said with a nod. 

Crysta looked to her right. There was a woman, Sarah, in a navy blue dress that was tight against her body. Here and there were glitters of light and such, but mainly it was stained now with things never to be known. 

Suddenly, a blinding light came from the other side of the courtyard. Crysta covered her eyes. Emily and Belle took a fighting stance. Winston wrapped his arms around Crysta and turned his back to the light. 

The light quickly faded into darkness. Everyone looked up. 

"They are in place!" Belle shouted. 

"WHAT!?" Crysta screamed, collapsing against Winston's chest. 

"That means..." Belle began. 

"The queen." Emily finished. 

"MOTHER!" screamed Crysta through her tears. 

Winston looked down at Crysta. 

"Crysta..." he said, wiping tears from her face with his thumb. 

She took his hand and looked into his eyes. 

"I am ok, but… she promised to meet me here...." she answered, standing up. 

"They look like black clouds." Belle said, turning her back on the group. 

"They always have." Emily said. 

"Do you hear that?" Sarah said, cupping her hand to her ear. 

"What is it, Sarah?" Crysta asked. 

Sarah's eyes widened. 

"Listen... Do you hear that humming?" Sarah asked impatiently. 

"Yeah, I hear it." Emily said. 

"What is it?" Crysta asked Winston in fear. 

"I don't know, Dear," he answered. 

"That is it!" Belle yelled, pointing to the sky. 

There were seven bright lights shining like stars in the sky. 

"I have a bad feeling." Crysta said, as she squeezed Winston's hand. He squeezed her hand gently in return. 

Suddenly, the sound of Belle's screaming broke the sound of strange humming. Startled, everyone looked toward Belle. Belle pointed to the pathway nearest to her. 

In the doorway of the pathway stood a tall, dark figure with long, stringy blackness flowing behind it. Winston quickly placed himself between Crysta and the enemy. With a flash, black mud shot up around the platform. There was a sound of someone screaming but it was none stop and very high-pitched. It just got higher and louder with each minute. Crysta looked up her eyes huge with fear. The lights in the sky fell to the ground. They were making the sound. She say the black mud cover them in a dome. Suddenly, the dome was broken and a ball of light protact each person. As they floated upwards, the mud seemed to attack them, but always was dissolved before any damage was done. Belle looked out over the sky. 1 single ball of light was left, and within a blick of an eye it shot to the ground and dissappeared. The shadowy figure started to get a gray glow and lifted up to the sky. It reached out a hand and pulled close a light to it. With a scream, Crysta pounded on the bobble, helpless to watch Winston be taken captive. An eerie voice followed the princess saying simply _I will get my revenge.... You all will pay!!!_


	2. Wish tree

Would you two stop fighting!?!?!" Luna yelled over Usagi and Rei fighting. Makoto just shook her head, Ami rubbed her temples, and Minako sweat-dropped. "OH, LUNA!!! Rei-Chan said I was an idiot!!!!!!" Usagi cooed. "I can't lie Usagi!!" Rei said, sticking her tongue out. "Not again." Artemis said, closing his eyes as Ami hid behind her math book. "Rei-Chan, Rei-Chan.." Someone said from the door as it opened. Rei and Usagi stopped fighting as everyone looked at the door. "Grandpa, what is it?" Rei asked. "A young lady is here, and she is asked for you." he said, standing and leaving. Rei got up and walked out to the charm counter. "How may I help you?" she asked the girl standing at the counter. The girl had bright blue eyes, but they seemed to be clouded. Her lavender sun dress matched her eyes and light blue hair. "Yes, I would like to make a wish on your wish tree, if I may." she said lightly. Her eyes didn't seem to see Rei, but more into space. "Of course." Rei said, pulling out a piece of wish paper. "Here you go." she gave the girl the paper. The girl took the paper and smiled. "Umm…could you please tell me where the tree is?" she asked, looking about two feet to Rei's right. "Yeah.. it's the third tree from the right." Rei answered, pointing to the tree covered in small papers. "Thank you." the girl said, turning away. Slowly she walked toward the tree, being lead by her dog. Rei sighed and walked back to her room. When she got there, she found Usagi asleep. "Stupid meat ball head." she mumbled sitting down. Minako giggled over her math book. "Who was it Rei-Chan?" Makoto asked, looking at Rei over her English book. "A girl about the wish tree. I think she was blind." Rei answered, picking up one of her books, then she dropped it on Usagi's head. Usagi instantly sat up and cried. "Rei-Chan!!!!!!!!!! Your soooooo mean!!!!!!!!" she yelled. Everyone sweat-dropped but Rei, who glared at her. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

She could see it all, in her mind's eyes. Kneeling next to the wall by her dog, the girl smiled. "We found them Crysta… These are the ones with the great light that protect his galaxy." she whispered into the dog's eyes. Crysta nodded in agreement. "Lets go tell the others." the girl said, standing. With a sigh from both of them, Crysta lead the girl away. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is this new girl? What does she want? And will Rei and Usagi ever stop fighting??


	3. A new girl!

"Bye Mom!" Usagi called, waving back to her mother standing at the door. As she ran down the street toward the high school, she shoved a piece of toast in her mouth. Her bag started to slip in the other hand. Turning around, she tried to grab it and not lose her balance. Just as Usagi grabbed her bag, she was on the ground, face first. Sniffing Usagi stood up and grabbed her bag. Turning, she looked at who she had ran into. It was a girl. Extending her hand, Usagi said, "I am sorry. I was not watching were I was going." Then she giggled and put her hand behind her head. The girl took Usagi's hand in her small hands. The girls white straight shoulder long hair shimmered in the sun as she stood up with little help from Usagi. Letting go of Usagi's hand, she dusted off her dark navy silk sundress. Looking at Usagi and smiles. Nodding, she picked up a small paper bag. With one last quick smile, she walked around Usagi and continued to walk down the street. Usagi pouted. "Well…she could have a least said sorry….." Just then the bell rang and Usagi flipped. "AHHHH!! I'M LATE!" she screamed, running to school. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Class, we have a new student." said the teacher as she stood in front of the class. "Miss Ran, please introduce yourself." as the teacher said this, a curly brunette, about 5'5" girl in the school uniform walked into the classroom. "Hello. My name is Ran, Erin Ran." said the girl, after so, she went and took a seat behind Usagi. Quickly, the teacher started on her lesson.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"MAKO-CHAN!?!?!" Usagi cried, running over to her tall brunette friend. "What do you have for lunch?" she asked, trying not to drool. Amy walked up and shook her head. "Did you forget your lunch again Bunny?" "No, I dropped it when I ran into a rude girl on the way here. She didn't say sorry or anything after I did and I helped her up and everything." Usagi pouted. Makoto sighed and handed Usagi a rice ball and some cookies. "here, have this Bunny." she said with a smile. Usagi took them and smiled. "Thanks Mako-chan!! She said as she inhaled the food. Erin shook her head a little as she stood against a wall about 50 feet away. Her green eyes were intently watching the scouts. "They are the ones? Are you sure, I mean, look at them Ella." Erin whispered to the wind, seemingly to herself. "Yes, I can't see them Erin. You should know this. All I can see is the star light." the wind whispered back. "Then how do you know what they look like? Your descriptions were a little off, but close enough to know who you were speaking of." The wind giggled softly. "Do you remember when you got your ears pierced? Remember how I knew before you told me? Its because of your star light. If I concentrate on it, my mind shows me a picture of you. Some things maybe off, but I see you. Right now, I see you and a group of four girls. The four girls are the same as those at the shrine." Erin closed her eyes and nods. Crossing her arms, she answered "I see. I had forgotten. You told me that before." she sighed. "I hate school." "Well, just keep an eye on them. Heather sees some problems ahead. Also, the blonde in pigtails, there is something about her. Keep a close eye on her." sighed the wind. "All right." Erin whispered back. A slip of light blue hair and soft running feet ended the talking wind. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is Erin and what side is she on? What is going to happen to Usagi and the other scouts? 


	4. New guy?

A gust of wind blew some of Erin's curls over her shoulder. With one hand, she brushed it back. The morning was gloomier then the last three days. Every time she went home, Heather was always crying and Ella was doing something with Crysta, her stupid dog. With all of their mess at the house, she still had to watch the stupid scouts, well the ones Ella thought were the scouts. Heather would never stop crying or say what was wrong, other then something was coming. It was getting really hard to handle. Erin sighed as she walked into the school building. Looking at the floor, she walked up the stairs to her room and took her sit. The blonde, named Usagi, was late again. The first day, Erin was worried. By the fourth day, Erin understood that she was late everyday. There was two other 'scouts' in her class. Minako and Makoto, she believed. Minako was always late with Usagi, and Makoto normally was here early, and waited for Usagi and Minako in the hall with Ami from a different class. Ami was yet another one. Sighing, Erin laid her head down and closed her eyes. Just as the bell rung, Usagi and Minako run in, as Makoto laughed. Erin sighed again and tried to stay awake till lunch.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Usagi smiled at Makoto as she ate her lunch. "Mako-Chan, I think you are silly. The new girl isn't following us. She in our class, of course she will be looking at us ever now and then, and she sits behind me, get over it" Makoto shook her head. "Bunny, I am serious. I really think she is up to something, and its bothering me." Usagi just laughed again. As she laughed, the wind picked up and blew away some papers. Usagi jumped up and yelled "MY HOMEWORK!!" Everyone was shocked. "Your….homework…?!?!" Minako asked "YES!! I was board last night. Please come back!" She yelled, running after it. Suddenly, a hand came out and grabbed the paper. Usagi stopped and looked at the owner of the hand. A guy who had brown hair, with blonde highlights. It was impossible to see his right eye, for it was covered with his bangs. His left eye was clear gray. AS Usagi looked into his eyes, they became bottomless, and she felt like she could get lost in them. "Is this yours?" he asked, smiling handsomely. "Yes!" Usagi said, taking it. "Thank you very much!!" as she just stood there. Erin looked up and say a shadow around the guy. "Darn it.." she said under her breath as she quickly walked over to them. "umm…excuse me…Usagi is it?" Erin asked, as she pulled out a piece of paper. "Yes…" Usagi answered, kind of out of place. "Great!" Erin said, smiling. "I got someone name. Umm….could you please tell me where this room is?" she asked, pointing out a class on the paper. "Oh yeah…I think so." Usagi said. "Wonderful, can you show me right now?" Erin said, trying not to get scared by the vibes coming off of the guy. "umm……..ok" Usagi answered, looking over at the others. Turning to the guy, she said, "Thank you for you help." Erin glared at the guy as Usagi lead her toward the room. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~***~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Who is this guy Erin doesn't like? Why is she watching the scouts? What is she planning?


End file.
